To Personal
by Blue And Brown Eyes
Summary: When Ayusawa's personal problems take a turn for the worst, Meru is left to feel the pain of getting mixed up in the wrong crowd. Character death. Please read and review.


***tear* ='( This is the saddest story I've written so far, but I'm in the sad story kind of mood, so it's only natural. That and I just read some sad things about school shootings, so I want to write on, so the victims of any school shootings know some people do care. God, please take care of their souls, and let them rest in peace. I really wish that no one had ever died in a shooting anywhere, but since I know, the chances are there probably will be more to come. I also feel sad that I had to use the characters from this manga, but oh well. I am still sad though.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Fly High**_** or any of the characters. The manga and characters belong to the author and or publishers.**

_To Personal_

**Ayusawa's P.V.O**

The high school had just gotten the news that there had just been a shooting at the middle school. Everybody turned into a quiet panic, but I stayed as quiet as possible, until I remembered yesterday afternoon…

_**Flashback (still Ayusawa's P.V.O)**_

_I was quietly walking home with my hands in my pockets and head tilted back, when a group of guys tried to jump me. Of course, it didn't work because I beat them all up, but it still was somewhat hard because there were, what ten, fifteen guys, and they were huge. I dusted myself off and began on my way when of the men stood up. "I'm tired of taking crap from you! You're going to pay! I'm going to hurt you so bad!"_

"_Yeah, okay." I said taking it lightly._

"_You'll be sorry!" he laughed._

'_Yeah…' I thought getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…was I taking it too lightly?_

_**End of flashback (we're still in Ayusawa's P.V.O, sorry for saying it so much.)**_

No-that couldn't be it. Never would I let something like that happen-ever.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's calls. I walked out the main entrance and started walking towards the middle school. Without knowing it, I started walking faster and faster until I was practically running.

When I got there I knew it wasn't good. There were police cars everywhere and a couple students were leaking silent tears. Others were confused as to why they were there, so it must not have been that big.

I looked at the students who were crying and realized they were all in student council. I looked around for someone I knew and saw Chiyo. She was wrapped in a blanket and crying silently. I ran over to her.

"Chiyo, are you okay?" I yelled, even thought I didn't mean to.

"Yeah." She sniffed.

"What happened?" I said after I calmed down.

She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it when we heard a man yelling. We both turned our heads to where we heard the noise coming from. What I saw shocked me. It was the guy from yesterday being held back by several police. He was struggling and trying to get out of their grip. They threw him into a police car and the sirens went off. The police car took off.

I looked back at Chiyo and saw a spark of fear, worry and sadness light her eyes all at once. Feeling the need to ask, I said, "…what happened...?"

Chiyo started crying and told me the story from the start…

_**Flashback (It makes telling the story easier)(no one's P.V.O)**_

_Chiyo walked into the student council meeting room and smiled at everyone._

"_Chiyo." Meru called out._

"_Yes?" Chiyo said happily_

"_Something's not right."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I just have a bad feeling about something."_

_Chiyo put her hand on Meru's forehead, "Maybe you're sick."_

"_No silly, I don't think that's it." She giggled._

"_Yeah, you don't look sick."_

"Yeah. It's probably nothing." She smiled and walked to the front of the class, next to Ruka.

Suddenly, Chiyo felt the same bad feeling Meru did. She shrugged it off and sat down in one of the seats.

Fifteen minutes later, Meru was taking about using some of the school's budget money to buy new textbooks. She glanced at the door, looked at the students, was about to begin talking again, but then turned back to the door. Some noticed that she looked back at the door with some kind of mixed emotion that couldn't be seen well. Ruka looked at the door and looked like he was about to grab Meru, but she started running to the door.

"Everybody get down!" Meru yelled. Suddenly the door swung open. A man stepped in and pointed a gun at Meru. She jumped up to kick him at the same time he shot at her. The bullet went through her stomach at the same time she kicked him in the head. The man fell to the floor and Meru fly back a little. Ruka jumped up and caught Meru and some of the boys in the class went to go hold the gunman down as he got up.

"I hope you're happy, Ayusawa!" He yelled at the ceiling.

Ruka looked at the gunman confused, then back to Meru who was in his arms. He brushed some of the hair out of her face. She smiled up at him, "I can't really feel my stomach anymore" she said burying her face into Ruka's chest.

He put his hand on the back of her head and his other around her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear. "It'll all be okay."

Chiyo ran over to them and had her cell phone out. She put it down and looked at Ruka and Meru. "I called 911, they should be here shortly."

Ruka looked down at Meru, "I hope so."

_**End of flash back (Ayusawa's P.V.O) **_

I turned to see Ruka carrying Meru bridal style. People tried to take her from him, but he refused to let her go. Ruka spotted me.

"You…this is your fault!" Ruka said charging at me, until people stopped him. Ruka looked down at Meru when she lightly tugged on his shirt.

"Please stop." She whispered.

"Hey, Meru. Don't fall asleep, I need you to stay awake."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tried". She said starting to drift away.

"Meru. Meru? Meru? Wake up! Meru!" he kept screaming her name until someone came to pry them apart. It took about five men to hold him back when they put Meru into an emergency vehicle. I looked at the now crying Ruka and sobbing Chiyo and back at the emergency vehicle.

"I love you, Meru." I whispered to the sky. I stuck my hands in my pockets and tilted my head back. I listened as the wind whispered in Meru's voice, "I love you too". I smiled as the tears flowed like a river down my face.

This had become too personal.

***tear* it was so sad! I'm so sad! I am sad now and I don't like it! Someone needs to cheer me up. Please read, and review….well, if you are all the way done here, then I guess you've already read the story…well, anyway, please review.**


End file.
